Crows In My Window
by My Little Heedu Obsession
Summary: Gundam WingThe Crow crossover. Duo is The Crow. Heero is mourning. Do the math. Please read!
1. Prologue

Prologue 

I sat in a tree outside my lover's window, remembering a time when I would sneak in and lay down with him. But that time was over now. I was dead. My lover sat on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands. I could hear his sobs through the windowpane. Suddenly, his head shot up and he looked right at me. He blinked and, when he rubbed his eyes, I took advantage and climbed easily down out of the tree. I knew that, now that he'd seen me, I could no longer play Watcher-at-the-Window with him. I knew that he'd be waiting for me, hoping to see me again. I also knew that I couldn't allow that. It would be too dangerous.

People should never know too much…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Trowa! Quatre! Wufei! I saw Duo last night! I _saw _him!" Heero called jovially as he trundled down the stairs. Quatre dropped a glass, which shattered on the floor. Trowa poured milk on the table instead of in his cereal. Wufei's waffle-loaded fork clattered back onto his back, his hand still poised in the air and his mouth still open.

"Heero, you couldn't have seen Duo. He's dead!" Quatre said, running for the broom. Trowa grabbed a dishrag off a cupboard door and hurriedly wiped up the spilled milk. "…Unless you snuck out and visited his grave last night…?" the silent brunette muttered. Heero shook his head and spun before plopping himself on a barstool. "Nope. I saw him. He was sitting in the tree outside my window. But then he was gone and there was this crow…" Heero babbled happily. His friends were looking at him like he was nuts. "…What!" Heero snapped, noting his friends' looks. The other three exchanged a look and, as one, went to Heero and hugged him. B-but I _saw _him! He was _there_! I _know _it was Duo! I _saw _him! I _saw _him!" Heero murmured, rocking back and forth in his friends' arms. Tears again sprang to his eyes as he remembered finding Duo, in pieces, outside the blackened wreckage of his Deathscythe…

Flashback

The scene was one of turmoil. After nearly a year of easy peace, a new uprising was bringing war to the colonies. The Gundams and their pilots were kept busy almost constantly, trying to stop the rebels. Now, the Gundams were forced to fight directly over the communities. People were running, screaming, trying to save their own lives. Suddenly, one of the enemies fired a beam cannon that they hadn't had a moment before. The shot was headed straight for Heero and his Zero. At the last possible second, Duo threw his Deathscythe in front of Heero.

The explosion was colossal, big enough to allow the enemy to retreat and destroy several city blocks below. When the smoke cleared and the pilots had abandoned their suits, what they saw was horrible. The sight made Wufei physically sick. Quatre cried while stoic and pale Trowa held him, trying not to see what was right in front of them. Heero was alone in his shock. All he saw was the blackened shrapnel and scattered chunks of poor Duo. He gently lifted Duo's head off the ground and held it close, hot tears pouring from his eyes. Duo was dead and it was all his fault.

They collected the pieces and cremated their fallen comrade the next day. Heero shut down completely. He returned to the perfect soldier he had been once more. About a month later, Heero finally broke mentally and the three remaining pilots moved in to keep an eye on him. All they could really do was keep him from committing suicide. They could stop him from thinking that he was to blame for Duo's death, nor could they convince him to move on. Heero was trapped in a bubble of his own sorrow.

End Flashback

"If he hadn't jumped in front of me…ohhhh…sniff…Duo…sob" Heero cried, relying solely on his friends' strength to keep him on his stool. The room was absolutely silent except for the forlorn teen's lamentation. The other three boys dared not say anything for fear that Heero's sorrow would suddenly turn to rage, as it had been known to do since he broke down.

Suddenly, the caw of a crow sounded at the window. Heero's head snapped up and his sobs ceased. The crow tapped on the window twice, flapped his wings, and tapped again. Heero suddenly burst from his friends' embrace and shot across the room like a bullet. He opened the window to let the bird in, but it fluttered away, up into the tree. There, it perched on the arm of a black-clad figure…

A/N: Ooh! My first cliffie! Okay, yeah, I love the movie The Crow, but only the original version with Brandon Lee. I was in Hot Topic the other day and saw a couple of t-shirts from The Crow and it made me want to watch the movie when I got home. Then, the next day, I went to the lake with my friend Rosemary and I wore one of her Gundam Wing shirts. So the next day, at school, I started writing this fic, a crossover between The Crow and Gundam Wing. Yeah, I've lost my mind, having The Crow come out in the daytime. I honestly can't remember if he does that in the movie or not. My birthday's April 4th, so happy birthday to me! See ya next chapter!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Heero's heart nearly stopped as he met the gaze of the being in the tree. "D-duo! Duo!" he exclaimed, his knees buckling beneath him. Duo slithered down the tree and in through the window, his crow companion staying perfectly still except for the occasional flapping of wings to balance itself. The three other pilots in the room gasped, totally unprepared for the sight of a dead comrade crawling in through the kitchen window.

Duo stood silently for a moment, taking in his friends' startled expressions. Suddenly, the crow on his arm, which had shifted up to his shoulder, cawed loudly and nipped his ear, bringing him out of his trance of nostalgia. "I am only here because a new threat is coming to Earth and the remaining colonies. This threat is like nothing we've ever faced before. It comes in the form of a small boy of about five. This boy's heart is dark, the perfect haven for evil. You will know him by his angel-white hair and abyss-black eyes. He is more dangerous than you can fathom. He is Evil Incarnate." the dead pilot declared, moving slowly to the center of the room. "Many will call him the Second Coming of the Christ and follow him willingly into Hell. Some will be slain for their nonbelief. Some will be converted to the cause. The few who remain will be led by you four and myself. We will be known as the Renegade, Extermination, Eternity, Demons. REED for short. Stupid name, I know, but you can blame Sally for that; she came up with it. It will be our mission to destroy the child and his followers. I'm afraid we have no choice in the matter. This is our ultimate destiny." Duo extended a hand to his fallen lover, pulling him up slowly. Once Heero was vertical again, the braided teen pulled him into an embrace.

Hot, salty tears burned in Heero's eyes. "Duo, you know I would follow you to the ends of the earth, no matter how foolhardy the mission. I'm nothing without you." he whispered into his dead lover's ear. Duo smiled into the crying boy's hair. "Hush. Save that kind of talk for the bedroom, Hee-chan. That's nothing the others need to hear." he whispered, petting the darker-haired boy playfully. Heero drew back a bit and Duo swooped in for a quick kiss. "Death is no fun without a lover like you." Duo whispered against Heero's lips before pulling back and away from him.

During Duo and Heero's moment, Quatre had retreated into Trowa's arms and Wufei had moved off to embrace himself longingly. "Okay, I definitely missed something. I knew T-man and Q-chan were together, but who's got the Wu-man all hot and bothered?" Duo asked rather loudly. The crow pecked him hard in the ear. "Ouch! All right, all right, I'll leave him alone! Geez, Kasei, I've really got to teach you how to be nice!" Duo screeched, clapping a hand to his wounded ear and sending the crow fluttering off to perch on the back of a chair. Quatre giggled into his hand and Trowa cracked a lopsided grin. Wufei put a fist to his mouth and blushed profusely. Heero snorted amusedly. "If you must know, I'm with Treize and I haven't heard from him since he went on his most recent mission a month ago." Wufei muttered, disappearing into the living room.

Once Wufei was out of sight, Duo started cracking up. "Uptight, snobby brat Wufei with loose, sown-to-Earth swinger Treize! Is that even possible? Well I guess it's true what they say that opposites attract! Geez, I never saw _that _one coming!" Duo said between laughing fits. Quatre couldn't control the slight case of the giggles he'd developed. "I know! We weren't expecting it when we found out either!" the blonde pilot said, leaning further into Trowa. Trowa snickered quietly. "Shut up, he'll hear you!" he pleaded quietly.

Once Duo recovered from his shock, he excused himself and walked into the hallway separating the bedrooms. Suddenly, he turned around. "Kasei!" he called. The crow flew from his perch on the kitchen chair to Duo's forearm. Then Duo ducked into his old bedroom. There, he sat at his old desk and wrote a quick note.

_Yusei_

_I've told them the mission and they seem to accept it._

_Are you sure it was the right thing to do?_

_Should I stay here, with them, or do you want me to return?_

_Write back quickly._

_May your heart continue to beat with the strength of a thousand men._

_Duo_

Duo quickly rolled up the note and tied it to Kasei's leg. Then Duo opened the window and gave Kasei orders to fly swiftly and ensure that Yusei wrote back as soon as she read the note. Duo closed the window behind his companion and prayed that Yusei would forget her penchant for procrastination and send her reply quickly.

Duo sat on the edge of his old bed. After a tense moment, he lay back with a sigh. He knew he was in for a long, tense night. He only hoped that Heero would provide as much comfort as he had when Duo had been alive.

A/N: I _had _to add some humor and IC-ness (IC In-Character), otherwise Duo would have beaten me stupid. Also, we'll receive a visit from this mysterious woman named Yusei next chapter. I think you'll like her. Until she starts hitting on Heero. Then you'll probably hate her. I have an interesting image in my head of what Yusei looks like. I'll tack two challenges onto the end of the next chapter: an "Origin of Yusei" fanfic contest and a Yusei art competition. Winners get recognition on the end of chapter 4 and speaking parts as REED mercenaries later in the story.


End file.
